lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chimp
The Chimp is a major recurring character in the Pizza No Come series. He is portrayed by Austin Brinser. Described as a "cowboy mercenary", The Chimp is associated with many different organizations and people, and isn't afraid to double-cross people to get what's best for him. One day, Chimp found pizza guys Antonio and Emilio fighting; Chimp broke up the fight, and from there made a friendship with Antonio. After the Fat Clan stole Antonio Sabatino's car, Chimp took it back for his old friend, but he chose to keep the ride for himself for eight months. When Antonio finally confronted him, he and Chimp severed ties, with Antonio regaining his car while Chimp went into hiding. Around this time, Chimp made connections with the Fat Clan and its leader, Master Malice. Biography Little is known of Chimp's early life. At some point, he became a mercenary that dresses and acts like a cowboy. He often found himself making new allies and losing them just as quickly due to his deceptiveness and double-crossing tactics. As a result of this, Chimp lived much of his life in solitude. Pizza Won't Come When brothers Antonio and Emilio Sabatino delivered empty pizza boxes to Fat Clan goons in a park, Chimp spied on them from behind several trees. Eventually, the tense relationship between the brothers reached a breaking point. Emilio wrestled Antonio to the ground and began beating him up, but Chimp intervened, throwing Emilio aside and telling him to leave. Antonio is confused, and asks Chimp who he is, to which he introduces himself. Between Films With ties between him and his brother severed, Antonio found a new friend in The Chimp. For some time, the two remained good friends and trusted allies. Pizza Origins After Antonio's car was stolen by members of the Fat Clan, Antonio called upon The Chimp and asked him to get his car back. Eager to help his friend, fifteen hours later, Chimp set off to reclaim Antonio's ride. The Pizza Cometh The Chimp hiked deep into the woods until he found a dirt road. When Antonio's car came driving down, Chimp stepped into the road and stopped the car. The driver, a hooded hoodlum, rose a rifle and began shooting at Chimp, who deflected the shots with his sword before running off. The hoodlum regrouped with two other Fat Clan goons, Jicker and Brayden, and alerted them of Chimp's presence. As they hunted for him, Chimp stalked them from afar. The trio eventually split up while searching, with Chimp snapping several branches to distract Brayden. He eventually snuck up on Brayden and killed him with his sword. Jicker and the hoodlum began shooting at Chimp, who deflects the shots with his sword. Jicker confronts Chimp on his own, but retreats after his bullets have no effect on Chimp, who likely wears a bulletproof vest. Chimp goes in pursuit of the hoodlum down the hill. In the ensuing chaos, Jicker shoots "Chimp", but realizes he accidentally shot the hoodlum instead. The Chimp approaches Jicker, taunting him a final time before brutally murdering him - beating him up, stabbing him, and breaking his spine. As a souvenir, Chimp takes Jicker's cowboy hat. Between Films Despite having retrieved Antonio's car, Chimp decides not to return it to him, and goes on a road trip with it for several months. Left without a car, Antonio is forced to make money by dressing up as a chicken and helping at parties. At some point, Chimp also captured Renny, and kept him locked away in the trunk of his car. Pizza Will Come Eight months later, Chimp's wild time comes to a close, as he "delivers a pizza" to someone in a parking lot. As he parks his car, he sees someone dressed in a chicken suit approach him. The person wants their pizza, and instead of giving it to them Chimp reaches for a crossbow. The person attempts to leave, and when Chimp confronts them, they remove their mask - and Antonio is revealed. Chimp is bamboozled by Antonio's return, as his old friend demands he return his car. Chimp refuses to do so, instead mocking Antonio for his chicken suit. Antonio threatens Chimp, who knocks on the trunk of the car - prompting a large creature to start howling inside of it. Chimp opens the trunk, and a hairy behemoth called "The Dogfather" leaps out and attacks Antonio. Antonio runs off, with The Dogfather in pursuit. As Chimp tries to escape in the car, Antonio throws him out and makes his escape in it instead. Chimp watches as The Dogfather goes in pursuit of Antonio, who tricks Dogfather into crashing into his car - allowing him to roll over the beast. Chimp is horrified to see this; he approaches Antonio and says they can't move past this. After they sever ties, Chimp reveals he has connections to the Fat Clan, before walking off. As Antonio gets in his car, he hears a scream from the trunk - and finds Renny trapped inside, having been captured by The Chimp at some point. Pizza Must Come Eight months after severing ties with Antonio, The Chimp finds himself being hunted in the woods by Renny. As The Chimp runs through the foliage, Renny is in pursuit, and eventually he catches up to Chimp on a trail. Renny is vengeful after Chimp held him in the trunk of Antonio's car, with Chimp denouncing Renny for leaving the Fat Clan. When Renny knocks off Chimp's hat, Chimp knocks him down. Antonio then walks over, with Chimp warning him to stay away from the Fat Clan. Antonio declares he'll fight Chimp if he's not by his side, and intends to settle their differences then and there. Chimp punches Antonio, who falls; he reclaims his hat and departs. The Chimp then meets with Master Malice, the leader of the Fat Clan. He tells Master Malice he's willing to make a partnership with him. Malice tries tempting him with the prospect of fresh, hot pizza, but Chimp ignores the offer; all he wants is to strike back against Antonio. Malice seemingly agrees to the partnership, and Chimp departs. Category:Characters Category:Pizza No Come Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Living Characters Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:The Pizza Cometh Category:Pizza Origins Category:Pizza Will Come Category:Pizza Won't Come Category:Pizza Must Come